Crimson Reunion Tour
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: Paine is depresed as her life is doing nothing. she is cheered up by three of her old freinds as they hold a get together. Trust me it pics up after chapter 1 The depressing bit.
1. Anonymous Invite

Crimson Reunion Tour

**Crimson Reunion Tour**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

I have decided to write from Paine's point of view. This is about what would happen if the four surviving members of the crimson squad were to meet together again during the calm after Vegnagun. It stats with Paine being depressed as her life seams to of lost purpose. **Recommended music to listen to:** Mad World by Gary Jules If possible.

Chapter 1: Anonymous Invite.

Another day I stand here on bridge whilst the boy's argue over what to do and where to go. We don't seam to do much anymore its just fly here and there checking Spiras ok. I don't know when we last found sphere waves but it's not like it used to be. On other subjects Rikku is still bouncing around and off the walls. She doesn't see time pass us before we know it's there. Yuna on the other hand is living to the full with Tidus on her arm. She dose most of the work just reassuring people that the clam won't end again that's all we seam to do. I still stand here looking for what cannot be found and hoping one day to find it. Oh no Rikku's walking up to me.

"What ya thinking about." She asks with her usual interest, energy and smile. I wonder with the energy she uses to stand there bouncing around if she can even pay attention to my answer.

"Nothing." I knew I wasn't thinking of nothing and I think Rikku knew as well but she's not the type to press issue against me. She knows better than that.

I stood her a wile longer maybe to long? I can't tell anymore. Why do I have to question myself as to why this happens? I stand, I think. it's what I do. I know I'm right when I say 'the hardest person to know is yourself.'

The comsphere came on. It's the bikanel desert they probably want Yuna to sing for the cacti to stop them from thinking the world will end.

Shinra spoke to me "it's for you." For me? But that never happens no one ever calls on me. Shinra must have made a mistake.

I questioned him. "Me?" now I expect him to say 'No I meant Yuna' that would clear up this silly little issue and get life back to normal.

"yeah." Shinra replied with a simple response he doesn't even look at me. He keeps monitoring the machine in front of him. Now I had to walk over. Not that one foot in front of the other is hard but it re-raised the issue who wanted me? I look to the screen it was Nahdala. No surprise she always has control on the comsphere.

"Hi Paine. Three anonymous guys said they want you to here and trust me you can't argue with these guys so you coming." Why couldn't Nahdala be strait forward she had to add on a side story.

"I'll be there." I was strait forward but then again if the hole of Spira was like me this would be a boring place. "To the bikanel brother." Brother wouldn't argue about going to the bikanel after all he is al bhed.

That's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Wait I mean hope you didn't die of boredom it will get funnier I promise. I just needed to set the mood. God its hard writing as a depressed Paine you have to include her thoughts and that takes up so many words.

Thank you for reading.


	2. I should have known

Life on SPIRA

**Crimson Reunion Tour**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2

Chapter 1 was terrible from the humour side of things, (I know) but it picks up from here on in.

Chapter 2: I should have known.

Well I'm here at the camp where are these so called guys? "What the!" Something suddenly stopped my vision I grab the hands off my face and twist it round into a painful position "Gippal I should have known." It was Gippal. Well who else would be here but the Al Bhed.

"Stop that!" Was that Nooj. I turn round to see Nooj and Baralai. This was unexpected. It's so good to see all of us together again I almost smile. Or maybe it's because I still have Gippal in a painful position.

"Ok I give" Gippal was begging for his arm back now. I give it one more fun twist then give it back to him. "Remind me not to pull any practical jokes on Paine." Gippal better not. He will pay for it if he dose.

"It's been a while." It had been to long in my opinion but im not the type to over express it. "Why are we here?" I kneed to know what was so urgent.

"I intended to meet up with the survivors of the crimson squad on private terms. Luckily there existence was a secretive thing and the total numbers of survivors are officially unknown. Being the maven I could organise a reunion. This gets us out of office and gives us free time with each other. Do you know how hard it is to get a holiday in politics?" Very clever Nooj was using his political power to get us a free holiday.

"Nooj are you saying you are using you position of power to give yourself a couple days off with friends." Yep Gippal had it in a nutshell.

"Maybe." Nooj smiled a little at Gippal's comment.

"Well what's going to happen?" Nooj clearly hadn't told anyone his plan not even Baralai knew his plan and he has more moles spying on the maven than anyone else in Spira.

"We are going to retrace our steps. Well with a little help. Gippal is it working." What dose he mean we. What if I don't want to?

"Sure is." What has Gippal got planed as part of this.

"Well let's see it." See what. See what. Aww what dose Nooj know that I don't. Whoa am I thinking like Rikku. Snap out of it must be the heat. Ok I think im good that sounded like me.

"Right over here." Gippal took us round the corner to a massive pile of sand the size of a mountain. "I left it right here." I slapped my fore head. Had Gippal gotten dumber from being in the dessert for to long. "Wait I got an idea." Gippal started digging with his hands. Then he disappeared in to the sand pile.

"Nooj cant you just tell us what it is." Well Nooj knew why not ask him.

"Well it's a" Nooj was stopped when Gippal reappeared with sand leaking from every part of his clothes.

"Dam wrong sand hill. It's the one over there." Yep Gippal had gotten dumber. Why can't he just tell us nothing surprise me any more. "Here we are." Great Gippal brought us to a different mountain and he started digging again.

"So what is it." I went back to talking to Nooj.

"Well it a." This time we were cut off by a loud rumbling sound and the hill falling apart. It was. It was. Wow our own airship. Ok I was surprised it wasn't what I expected it was loud and sudden and it buried me. It also buried Baralai and Nooj up to the chin in sand Gippal jumped out and walked over to our heads.

"Welcome to the crimson squad airship I'm afraid that the captain the pilot and the navigator are a little held up so there may be some delays. We are sorry for your inconvenience." Is this Gippal trying to be funny at my misfortune? If I wasn't buried I would kick his ass right now, but as I am he will have to settle for my death glare.

There's chapter 2 hope you found it satisfactory it's fun and games from here on in unfortunately I don't write my fictions at the weekends and im on holiday leave from Sunday but I will update when I return.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
